


Karamel Makeup Sex Post Musical Crossover

by winelover1989



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, kara x mon-el, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winelover1989/pseuds/winelover1989
Summary: Oneshot. This occurs after the Flash music crossover (Flash 3x17), when Mon-el and Kara get back together and before Supergirl 2x17 when Mon-el cooks breakfast for Kara. Kara and Mon-El come back to their earth and after a few hours at the DEO, they return to Kara's apartment. This is pure smut with graphic sex scenes, elements of bondage and sexual use of superpowers.





	Karamel Makeup Sex Post Musical Crossover

Mon-el walked through the hallway, remembering the last time he was here. He recalled walking away in tears after professing his love to her. She was so mad at him for lying to her about his identity, understandably so, doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He was so sure that he lost her for good and just a few hours ago, he almost witnessed her dying in his arms.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kara asked.

Mon-El just gazed into her eyes, his comets, breathing in her beauty like a breath of fresh air after drowning in an ocean of misery. "I thought I lost you forever." He said, gently caressing her cheeks.

"Oh, Mon-el!" Kara dropped the most passionate kiss on his lips. "I knew you wouldn't let me die." She said each word between kisses. Kara let go of him to unlock her apartment door.

Mon-el held her from behind "I just didn't know if I would ever get to hold you like you're mine." She shivered as he dropped a kiss on her neck. "Considering how we left things at your doorstep the last time."

Before Kara could respond, Mon-el used super speed to guide her palm over the doorknob, open the door and push her against the door to close it from the inside. He crashed his lips onto hers, holding her face between his palms like there's nothing more precious in the universe. Kara was taken by surprise but as soon as she regained some of her senses, she ran her hands all over his broad muscular back and finally grabbed hold of her butt. Oh how she missed that butt!

Mon-el shoved a hand through her luscious golden locks, tugging at them while his lips ravaged her neck. Kara spanked his butt in retaliation. "So that's how you want to play this" he whispered in her ear. He twisted his fingers underneath her cape, to instantly drop it on the floor. He ran his hands all over her body, oh how he missed exploring her curves. He grabbed her waist and withdrew his lips from her neck, drawing a moan from her in protest. Oh how he missed that sound. Kara chased his lips with hers but he just withdrew further, eliciting the most adorable pout. She was bringing out the big guns, that pout was his greatest weakness.

He turned her around and Kara pressed her palms flat against the door. He slithered his hands from her waist to her breasts, dragging his kiss from the bottom of her neck to her ear, "You'll have your turn with my body," he said squeezing them harder, "Right after I'm done relearning every part of you." He trailed one of his palms slowly over her stomach, finding its way to her skirt, at a tortuously slow pace, "After your skin is riddled with goosebumps and burning with desire." He pinched her nipple over her costume and his other hand slowly slithered underneath her skirt, feeling up her thighs over her tights. He finally hooked his fingers at the waistbands of her tights and underwear. Kara had to remind herself to breathe as he started nibbling at her earlobe. He pinched her nipple once again before he trailed his palm down to the waistband of her tights, dropping wet kisses on her neck.

Kara, unsure that she could balance herself against the door with only one palm without completely melting, tilted back and grabbed his hair with the other as he slowly dragged her tights and underwear down to the boots. She needed him to kiss her so badly. She needed a taste of those soft lips on hers. "Patience Kara" he whispered against her lips as her spanked one of her butt cheeks. She let out a soft cry. Cupping both of her butt cheeks, he pushed her against the door and grinded into her. "Smooth and soft cloudy pillows and yet made of steel, what a beautiful contradiction are these two."

"Mon-El please! I need to touch you, I need your lips on mine." she said grinding her hips with the rhythm of his. He dropped down to his knees and playfully bit her butt cheek before turning her around and pinning her against the door. He looked into her confused eyes with a naughty twinkle in his "You never mentioned which lips." He said before he disappeared underneath her skirt.

He spread her legs as wide as he could and dropped a small kiss on her clit, sucking at it a little. His beard instantly ticked her inner thighs and her labia. Kara pushed her head back against the door, her feet floating above the ground by a few inches. Mon-el used the elevated view to slowly flick his tongue across from her clitoris to her vagina, enjoying how her folds felt against his tongue. He let his tongue inside her vagina, salty and a little sour, with a hint of Kara's unique sweetness, just like her remembered. Kara floated up a little more and his tongue chased after her. Kara kicked her boots off and flung them across the room. He was pretty sure he heard something break but he couldn't be bothered. He wasn't done eating her out.

He got back on his feet, grabbed her legs, pulled off her tights and underwear all the way and flung them across the room. She was floating with her hips at his shoulder level. "Kara, you sexy minx!" He said as wrapped her legs around his shoulders, grabbing her thighs from below tightly enough to restrict any movement.

"No more floating!" he said while enjoying the perfect view of her glistening pussy.

"I'm not doing it on purpose Mon-el! It's your fault." The crinkle on her forehead suddenly disappeared, as he pulled her closer and started lapping at her folds. He wasn't playing anymore; he was going to make her scream. He closed his mouth around her clitoris, gently kissing it and sucked on it with his lips before his tongue danced over it, dexterously applying pressure and changing course over and around the tiny bundle of nerves showcasing the hedonism of a true Daxamite. There are many things Daxamites weren't great at but pleasuring one's mate orally wasn't one of them. When it came to giving pleasure and taking pleasure in the moans of a lover, no species in the universe was more generous. Kara moans grew louder and she left a crack above the door where her head crashed into the wall.

"I'm close! I'm so close! Don't stop…" she begged as she grabbed at his hair with both her hands. Mon-el continued to tease her clit with his tongue, without changing his rhythm in the least but her shoved both his fingers into her pussy, curved them as soon as her hit her G-spot and started massaging her from the inside. Kara silently cried as her clitoral juices were over flowing and he drank in all of her, enjoying every bit of the pleasure he was giving her. Kara's walls started fluttering and closing in around his fingers but he continued to massage them more furiously. "It's too much Mon-el" she cried, closing her eyes and for a moment the world stopped spinning. It was just darkness and she was floating in a timeless void among stars.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the couch underneath Mon-el, who had a wicked smile dancing over his lips. "Welcome back to earth Kara."

"Shut up!" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"You know you actually floated there for a moment, pulling me with you." He wiggled his eyebrows with pride.

Kara wrapped her legs around him and turned them to claim her position on top. "You've had your fun, it's my turn now!" she said as her eyes grew dark admiring how well that flimsy grey T-shirt hugged his huge biceps and chest. She hungrily ran her hands all over his arms, all the way to his chest, which flexed underneath her palms. "Do it again!" She said chuckling.

"Do what again?" He asked, so oblivious to the wonderful things he did to her without even trying.

"That thing you just did with your chest muscles." She asked, pressing into his pecs harder and he complied, dancing his chest muscles to the tune of her laughter.

He pulled her in to kiss her. She was just too adorable to be real sometimes and when he was too distracted by her lips sucking on his and her tongue wrestling with his, she pulled him up and pulled his T-shirt off. He was abruptly brought back to reality when their mouths disconnected as Kara rolled his T-shirt over his head. He went in for the kiss again but she pushed him against the couch.

"Better! Much better" She said exploring his torso, dragging her nails along his skin as her palms moved from his chest to his abs, each of them flexing underneath her hands. She leaned in to kiss his chest and peppered kisses all over his torso.

Mon-el smiled as her locks tickled him. She patted the trail of hair around his navel, leading to happy places, right before she unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them as her lips were done with his abs. She almost flew off him instantly, dragging his jeans and boxers with him. "Hey! That's not fair Kara; you still have your clothes on!" He protested.

"Well, who said anything about playing fair? I forgave you, doesn't mean you're not going to be punished for lying to me!" she said climbing back on top of him on all fours, dropping a tiny kiss on his nose while turning his pelvis and slapping his butt cheek.

"Ow! Hey! You're stronger than me! That was too hard!" He whined as he kissed her.

Kara backed away from the kiss and slapped his butt again, harder this time. "Oh ya? Then why do get harder every time I spank you?" She looked at his penis and back at him, those baby blue comets taunting him, questioning him with that mock innocence. She spanked him one more time, leaving his butt cheek red hot. She stroked his red hot butt tenderly and kissed her way down to his pelvis. She looked up at him, "Let me make it up to you", stroking the head of his penis with her thumb.

Mon-el's head sunk into the cushions as Kara grabbed both of his butt cheeks and licked the tip of his penis with her tongue. It twitched a little, begging for more. She twirled her tongue around the head a couple of times before pushing the tip of her tongue in the eye and enjoyed every moan she drew from him. She continued to tease him before he gathered her hair into a ponytail in his palm and pushed her head a little. He wanted more! He needed more! Kara looked straight at him, with those scary eyes, warning him to stop. He instantly complied and she rewarded him by licking his shaft bottom to top before wrapping her lips around the head, sucking on it like a Popsicle. She descended down, slowly, tortuously, tightly locking his lips around him, playfully teasing the back of his shaft with her tongue. Mon-el let out a surprising growl and Kara took that as a cue to let go of one of his butt cheeks to run her fingers over his balls and the skin underneath, which always drove him over the edge.

Mon-el couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't going to last very long. "Kara, please! Please stop teasing, take me in your mouth…" he begged and Kara complied, she took all of him in her mouth and switched to a much more aggressive pace until she could feel him at the back of her throat. "Relax your throat just like I told you, take me deeper…" She let out shaky words between grunts. She relaxed her throat and took him in completely, slithering her tongue over his shaft just like he liked it. "Kara, don't stop, I'm about to come" he declared euphorically and Kara withdrew, leaving him high and dry, at the verge of an orgasm. The naughty grin that she shot him was met with such betrayal in his eyes.

"Not yet!" she said and before he could react, she picked up a scarf lying on the couch behind him and tied up his wrists. Pushing them behind his head, she crawled on top of him. "Much better" she said as she placed herself over his dick and rubbed his tip over her folds to tease him. "Do you like that Mon-el?" she asked so innocently, bunching her skirt up so that he can get a good view of her torture.

"Kara, please!" He pleaded.

"Please what, Mon-el? You were so vocal when you had me against the door. Tell me! What do you want?" she said, flashing a smile that probably no one other than him ever got to witness.

"What I want is to turn you over and fuck you senseless into this couch, harder than I ever have. That's what I really want." He said, making Kara blush, evoking something dark and carnal in her loins and she dropped her pelvis and let him inside of her. "I want you to stop torturing me", he said turning her on with nothing other than words. Kara rotated her hips once he was buried to the hilt inside of her and slowly ascended to continue riding him. "What I want is to get you out of that costume", he begged and Kara hooked her fingers underneath her top, slowly stripping it off for him, purposely pausing at her breasts. "Kara, please! You can't keep me away from the girls forever, they need their daddy". Kara quickly tossed away her top.

"You're not their daddy and don't humanise **MY** breasts." She said, stressing on the word 'my'. She rest her palms over his muscular chest, as she picked up her pace as she rode him defiantly, relentlessly bouncing over him.

"First of all, they are our breasts", he said as he quickly sucked on her nipple, "and considering how they respond to me, they clearly prefer me over you. And secondly, I am daddy as fuck!" He said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, finally thrusting his pelvis underneath her to take all the control away from her. Kara was getting so close already, she couldn't tease him anymore. As soon as she closed her eyes to ride out her orgasm, he sensed her insides fluttering around him and quickly turned them over, resting his tied up wrists over her head for leverage.

"Like I said, daddy as fuck!" he winked, positioning his penis at her entrance and pushing in hard. He continued to withdraw completely before burying herself completely inside her, eliciting a tiny scream from her every single time. Kara couldn't think straight, she was so wrapped up in her climax to gain control of these new sensations taunting her when she was most vulnerable. As Kara began to wrap her legs around him to gain some control over his thrusts, he commanded "Throw your leg over my shoulder" and with that minor adjustment he was directly hitting her G-spot again. He came closer and kissed her deeply, oh how badly he wanted to taste her lips and swallow her moans. He continued to thrust into her, harder than he ever had, just like he promised! With a force that no human could possibly endure but this was girl of steel that he was fucking.

Kara was building up to another, much powerful wave already. She had never felt such intense passion wash over her. She wanted to scream but Mon-el's mouth was sucking onto her lips and playing with her tongue so sensually. "Mon-el, I'm about to… I'm about… I'm about to cum again" she said between moans and kisses. Mon-el thrust harder and faster, his pelvis was going at super speed at this point. He dropped wet kisses on her neck with occasional biting. Kara began to scream, louder than what he was used to as her walls began to close up around him.

It was driving him over the top, but he couldn't give in, not yet, not unless she was melting in his arms. Kara held onto his biceps for support when he whispered, "Cum again Kara, don't wait for me, I'm not even close to be done with you." That burnt up her loins more, if that was even possible at this point. "I'm going to fuck you even harder after this." This dirty talk was doing surprisingly new things to Kara. Usually Mon-El was such a sweet and tender lover.

"Keep… talking dirty… to me…" She spoke breathlessly between moans that were way too loud for her and it was doing things to Mon-el that he wasn't used to. She finally fell silent with her mouth wide open, desperately trying let out a sound and her walls were furiously contracting around him. Mon-el continued to thrust in with equal intensity. Kara was in a weirdly new place, she almost blacked out from the waves of passion crashing all over her. Mon-el slowed down for a while to let her ride out her orgasm. As soon as she regained consciousness and opened her eyes, she leaned in to kiss him but he instantly pulled away.

He tore the scarf free from his wrists, grabbed her hips and turned her over her stomach. He raised her hips to line up with his pelvis as he too got on his knees and pushed in with one swift thrust. Kara screamed and Mon-el responded with pushing her skirt up to her waist and slapping her perfect butt cheek.

"Can you let me breathe for a moment?" She complained between thrusts, raising herself on her elbows. "I've had three crazy intense orgasms with no break."

Mon-el held onto both her hips and moved her to his will, completely controlling her movements to match his thrusts, "Oh you got a break, before you decided to turn me on like that! A person can only take so much." He said dropping occasional kisses on her back.

"I still can't believe that you're inside of me, Mon-el. Honestly, I didn't know how to make things right with you after everything that happened in that in the dream world, considering how cruel I was to you the last time you were in this apartment. But there you were, you came for me!" She said as Mon-el rest his palm against her abs and pulled her up against his torso.

"Always, Kara! All of that was nothing compared to watching you die. I didn't even know if I would get to see you ever again." He kissed her earlobe and wrapped one arm around her waist and another grabbing her breast, making sweet and tender love to Kara like he usually did. "I can't lose you ever again, babe."

"You're not going to lose me ever again Mon-el." Kara moaned as he moved his arm that was wrapped around her waist to her pelvis to rub her clit. She held onto the back of the couch with one hand and turned around to kiss him, grabbing his hair with another.

"I'm going to do everything to make sure of that Kara." He peppered kisses all over her cheek, her neck, her shoulder and her back, whispering in between kisses "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I've never had someone who cared about me like you do", so softly that she would have missed it if not for her super hearing. There was something about that sentence that she couldn't understand but it left a mark. Kara began to respond to threeway attack on her body, with his slow thrusts, his expert fingers doing clearly alien things to her clitoris and his sweet whispers in her ears and as her walls began to close in again, Mon-el almost growled. He grabbed onto both her breasts so tightly and pushed forward until she was lying on the couch on her stomach and he was lying on top of her with his complete body weight holding her in place and his thrusts picking up pace. "I'm close Kara! I'm so… I'm so damn close!" Kara ground her hips in response to match his thrusts and squeezed her walls purposely tighter around him. "You're so… So tight… I can't… Hold on… Anymore!" He said breathlessly, kissing her back.

"I can't either… Oh Mon-el!" Kara moaned as he pinched her nipples and she herself fall apart, yet again.

Mon-el let out a loud groan as he pumped himself into her a few more times before exploding inside of her. His balls over compensating for every time a release was denied. He kept thrusting into her until he grew soft, to help her ride out her orgasm and the most intense orgasm of his life.

After she recovered, Kara turned around on her back underneath his limp form to hold him tight and rub his back, dropping small kisses on his shoulder. "Welcome back to Earth", she said as he opened his eyes and kissed her so tenderly until he was ready to get back on his feet.

"That was amazing! You are amazing!" He declared as he wrapped her legs around his hips and picked her up to walk them into her room and drop her on the bed. He pulled down her skirt and lay next to her, cuddling her from behind.

"Mon-el I need to change into my pyjama before we fall asleep." Kara whispered sleepily before moving his hand from her breast.

Mon-el pulled her leg over his with his free hand, moving the hand underneath her to cover both her breasts, grinding his erect penis against her hips, "Who said anything about sleeping? We have a long night ahead of us babe!" he said kissing her neck and slowly guiding his hand over her leg to her clit.

"I would need to consume twice my usual calories for breakfast tomorrow morning after this. The yellow sun will not be enough to make up for your Daxamite libido." He smiled against her neck, with an amazing idea popping in his head. Maybe he'll learn how to cook after she falls asleep.

 


End file.
